Despite available effective means of therapy, large numbers of diagnosed hypertensives remain with their blood pressures poorly controlled. We propose four health educational alternatives designed to attack the problem of patients' non-compliance with recommended therapy. That program will be directed toward a particularly high risk group, the low-income, predominantly black patients of a community health center. The educational alternatives to be evaluated range from the traditional doctor-patient relationship and involvement in group process activities through two different educational approaches at the community level. The groups to be compared will be formed by randomly allocating patients to one of the four alternative programs. Evaluation will be in terms of control of hypertension, compliance with therapy and cost-effectiveness.